


let the light in.

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's afraid of snakes, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Dot, Pancake batter war, brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: Saturday mornings were always Dot's favorite time of the week.





	let the light in.

Saturday mornings was Dot’s absolute favorite time of the week. Usually Dot was the early riser, blinking their eyes open slowly, the light filtering in through the windows and sometimes blinding them. This morning, though, Cat was awake before them, peering at them with eyes still half asleep. The blankets had fallen down during the middle of the night and tangled around their entwined legs, exposing Catarina’s bare back. Smiling, Dot leaned over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, letting out a small hum. 

 

Getting to sleep in was only one of the reasons why Dot loved this time of week, the other being that they could just be alone with their girlfriend without a small warlock child popping in and jumping on the bed. Not that they didn’t love Madzie, of course they did, but it was no small feat dealing with a child who could make snakes appear in the bathtub. Cat was certainly not happy that day. Dot pressed one more kiss to Cat’s shoulder before sitting up to stretch their arms above their head, reaching one hand down to muffle the yawn building up in their throat. Cat watched them and then waited until Dot settled back down to move over there, laying her head on Dot’s chest. 

 

“What time did Magnus say he was portaling Madzie back?” She asked, reaching a hand to brush Dot’s hair back behind their ear. 

 

Dot closed their eyes at the gesture, lips upticking into a small smile. “I sent him a fire message last night asking about that. His exact words were ‘Dearest Dorothea, I believe I’ll send Madzie back when I’m done spoiling her. Giving you my unending love, Magnus Bane.’” 

 

“So, around noon.”

 

Dot shrugged. “Yeah, probably noon.”

 

They glanced at each other before bursting into laughter, Dot doubling over and accidentally headbutting Cat. “Oops. You okay?” 

 

Cat stuck her tongue out. “Yeah, I’m good. I just need a lot of rest.” She scooted down until she was surrounded in pillows, her black hair contrasting against the stark white pillowcases. “And I need some kisses.” She grabbed the front of Dot’s tank top and pulled them down, pressing their lips together; her other hand made its way to rest atop Dot’s thigh, squeezing it when Dot moved their lips down to Cat’s neck. “And some sex. Nurse’s orders.” 

 

Dot smiled against their girlfriend’s skin, their fingers dancing across Cat’s back. “Oh, really? Do I need to examine you further?” 

 

Cat grabbed both of Dot’s cheeks and pulled them in, kissing them slowly and languidly. After all, they had all the time in the world. Well, technically, they only had two hours, but there was a  _ lot  _ they could get done in two hours. She sighed as Dot moved lower and lower, their head disappearing beneath the covers. And it wasn’t long before those sighs turned into gasps of pleasure. 

 

 

* * *

 

_ Thump _ . Dot groaned as something fell on them and they opened their eyes to see another pair of eyes staring back at them. Dot jumped back, hitting their head on the headboard. When their eyes finally focused, they could see Madzie in front of them, beaming. Dot didn’t fail to notice the new blouse the girl was sporting and they quirked an eyebrow at the couple standing over by the door, a purple-colored portal shimmering behind them. 

 

“Don’t look at me,” Magnus exclaimed, jabbing a finger towards Alec. “It was his idea!”

 

Alec shrugged, a smile twitching around the corners of his mouth. Dot turned to see Cat still soundly asleep. It didn’t surprise them; Cat could sleep through anything. They gently shook her awake, a fond look on their face as Cat slowly opened her eyes, her eyes focusing on Madzie and smiling. 

 

“Hey, munchkin.”

 

Madzie rolled her eyes at the affectionate nickname, sticking her tongue out like Cat did earlier. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she looked back at Magnus for a brief moment before turning to look back at them. “I learned a new spell!”

 

Dot waited until Madzie looked away before glaring at Magnus. “Oh, really?”

 

Magnus just shrugged. “Don’t worry; it doesn’t involve snakes this time.” 

 

Cat wagged a finger at him, pushing herself up to sit up, sheets still wrapped around her chest. “It better not, Magnus Bane, or I may just have to curse you.” 

 

Dot smiled and then leaned in to kiss Madzie on the forehead. “How about you ask your uncles to get some breakfast ready while we get changed? And then you can show us the spell.” 

 

“Okay!” Madzie leapt off the bed, giggling when Alec caught her in his arms. He spun her around then set her down gently, taking her hand. They skipped out of the room towards the kitchen, Magnus laughing as he shut the door behind them. 

 

Dot just rolled their eyes at Cat in amusement and then they got up to get changed, hearing squeals of laughter coming from the kitchen. Cat finished before Dot so she kissed them on the forehead, opening the door a crack and slipping through it. There was a moment of silence and then an exasperated, “Magnus!” punctuated the quiet. Dot finished dressing quickly and then nearly ran out there, almost tripping on a snake that was slithering near their foot. 

“I promise that was not the spell I taught her!” 

 

Dot rounded the corner to see Magnus’s hands held up in surrender, a smirk on his face. Cat was holding a wooden spoon in front of him threateningly while Alec and Madzie stood on the kitchen counter, a few snakes slithering around it. Madzie was smiling, trying to bend down to pet one while Alec’s face was turning a faint shade of green. 

 

“I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and this is what happens?” Dot put their hands on their hips, a smile forming. Madzie waved at them and Dot just laughed. 

 

When all the snakes were gone, they each made pancakes which soon turned into a pancake batter war. Dot had some on their nose, Magnus had some on his forehead, Alec had some all in his hair. Madzie and Catarina had done a spell that made it so they couldn’t get any batter on their face which Magnus had found, “completely unfair.” After everyone’s pancakes had been eaten, Magnus and Alec waved goodbye, hand in hand while Cat and Madzie made their way to the couch to watch some TV. Dot joined them, kissing Cat on the forehead and hugging Madzie. Saturday mornings always left a content and happy feeling in Dot’s chest and today was no exception.


End file.
